Goddess Of Mercy
by WindGodessRuka
Summary: Summary is inside.HarukaMichiru pairing yuri RR No flamers please! More chapters to come.


**Goddess of Mercy**

Summery: Haruka Tenou is a member of the most notorious gang member in town, but she begins to tire of it – something is missing from her life. And one day, that something appears in a beautiful package.

PART I: Haruka Tenou – The Lone Wolf

The sandy blonde chugged down the last of her drink and tapped the bar table in front of her. Sighing, the over-weight bartender pulled out ingredients to make her another Mudslide. The bar was mostly empty except for the twenty or so gang members that either talked rather loudly or played pool in the corner by the mini-arcade. Haruka opted to sit alone, but of course she never really got that – wherever she went at least two other of her gang followed, and they were more often than not women. Not that the gang leader minded too much about being surrounded by cute girls, but some of them were down right annoying. Some of them…

"Ruka, what's the matter? You haven't said a word to me since we sat down," the short brunette whimpered as she ran her fingers through the sandy-blonde's hair with one hand and gently scratching Haruka's neck with the other.

"…Don't…," was all Haruka uttered as she ducked away. The girl beside her placed her hands on her hips and pouted, giving her a sour look. The girl tried to get Haruka's attention again by tossing her long hair and puffing out her large chest, but the tall lanky woman averted her attention elsewhere – This isn't what she wanted, at least, not anymore. She was longing for something else, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

For the past year and a half Haruka had been the 'Black Dragons' supreme leader, ever since their pervious leader was killed in an unfortunate car accident. The sandy blonde didn't really want the position, but the others had voted her their leader automatically – Haruka had been close friends with Fumiko. And since then she had lead the gang through more successful turf battles then any of their rivals. The Black Dragons had become the most feared gang in town, though as part of their moral code, they did not under any circumstances attack women. If Haruka found out that anyone in her gang had harmed a woman, she made sure that she punished them severely.

But lately, things had begun to change. Haruka had wanted to spend more and more time alone, searching for something that she felt was missing in her life. She never really knew what it was or where to look. Yet she knew that once she found it, she could truly be happy.

"Where ya goin', Boss?" one of the gang members had asked her one day as the tall blonde walked out of the door to headquarters – the Dragons had taken over an old abandon's warehouse and part of a water loading dock.

"Out for a drive. Don't follow me okay?," Haruka pulled her shades out of her pocket and slipped them over her eyes. If anything, going for a quick ride through town on her motorcycle would lift her sprits a little, it always seemed to cheer her up especially if she ran into the occasional pretty girl along the way. Pulling out into the street, Haruka zigzagged into traffic and towards the nearest freeway- this time, she wasn't planning on going back to HQ. She'd had enough of the gang and wanted to start a life all by herself, continue her search without stupid interruptions. The gang would be fine without her, maybe even better off. She'd drive until she was positive that no one would ever be able to find her. And she seemed to drive for hours, she could watch the sun slowly dip below the horizon and the sky change into beautiful shades of pinks and blues, oranges and yellows. Haruka admired the way the sky looked like it had been painted – a giant canvas being painted on by a masterful artist. The blonde wasn't really paying attention to where she was driving anymore, and she didn't really care so long as she could be alone.

It was completely dark when Haruka finally decided to stop for a break. She pulled her motorcycle into a small wooded area. There was a beautiful mansion a few feet over her head, perched neatly atop a hill. The lights were still on, and her eyes traveled to a large patio with even larger windows. Haruka could see someone inside wrapping a towel around their shoulders and sliding the large patio doors aside. The tall blonde felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed upon the woman with wavy-aqua hair, watched it sway gently in the cool night breeze. She could even see the light from inside glowing on the woman's bare skin. And she froze in place as the beauty's gaze fell on her.

Haruka's heart raced and she was temped to jump on her motorcycle and high-tail it out of there – she would rather not get arrested for being a peeping tom. But the water maiden only smiled at her, waved her to stay put. Haruka watched the woman disappear into the mansion and close the doors behind her. For several minutes Haruka paced back and forth as she fought with herself, trying to make up her mind what to do. But soon, the aqua-haired woman reappeared dressed now in a light blue summer dress. Haruka's heart jumped in her chest again and she had to rest a hand on her motorcycle to steady herself.

"Hello there, Stranger. So, how long have you been standing there spying on me?," she whispered. Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but no words came – even the woman's voice was beautiful. And a sweet fragrance was emanating from the aqua-haired swimmer, an almost intoxicating scent that made Haruka's head spin. Something inside her churned and she was certain, somewhat anyway, that this is what she had been searching for. This beautiful woman that was standing in front of her was what she needed in her life.

Haruka barely touched the food on her plate, too busy watching Michiru eat her own. The woman was elegant, so graceful. She was definitely a lady of high class. And the many paintings up on the wall were just as beautiful as she was.

"If you don't like your food I can have the chef make you something else?" Haruka snapped her head back around to look into the ocean blue eyes of her host, forcing a smile.

"No, no this is fine. It's just…I don't want to intrude…"

"Don't be silly. I love having guests…But I must say, you're the only guest that I've caught spying on me skinny dipping," Michiru chuckled. Any else would probably have denied spying, but not Haruka. As usual she came right back with a witty retort and flipped her short hair flirtaceously.

"Well I couldn't help it. Your body is worth the look."

"My! How bold you are," the water maiden huffed. She picked up her wine and pulled her chair next to Haruka. The former gang leader felt her body temperature rise another few degrees. Michiru was close enough for her to see every strand of hair on her head, every eyelash. Haruka looked directly into those deep pools of ocean blue and for what seemed like eternity, lost herself in them. The woman's face, round and beautiful. Her cute lips, so warm and welcoming – they were so tempting. Time seemed to stop, and Haruka realized that her hands were moving without her command. Her palms felt the soothing warmth of Michiru's slender body, and the blonde pulled the other woman into her strong embrace.

"You're the one," Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear. The water nymph leaned her head back and looked up into her guest's teal eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"…You. You're the one I've been waiting for my entire life. I've spent so much time searching for you and now…I finally have you," Haruka buried her face in the other woman's hair, taking a few deep breaths. Then she pulled the locks of aqua aside to expose Michiru's bare slender neck. Soft moans escaped the swimmer's throat as Haruka tenderly kissed the nape of her neck, stopping every so often to drag her tongue up to her ears. Enjoying herself, Michiru reached up to wrap her arms around Haruka's own neck and pressed her back against the blonde's chest.

"Mm. You really are a bold one, aren't you? I can't believe that you said all that, because I have spent most of my life searching for you…" Haruka stopped to guide the woman down to her back so she now lay across Haruka's legs.

"R-Really? Then, we really are meant for each other?"

"I guess so. Ever since I was little I'd have these dreams of me wandering through a rose garden, a maze. And I'd always be following this shadow through it. The maze seemed to go on forever, and when it looked like I had finally reached the center, everything would just disappear. But recently, I have been able to get to the center of the maze but it's full of fog and the shadow I always follow is closer. It's a tall blonde figure, but I can't see their face. But now…', Michiru reached up to brush the side of Haruka's face with the back of her hand, '…I'm certain that the shadow I've been following all this time has been you."

Haruka smiled down at the beautiful woman before her and rested a hand on her flat stomach. This water maiden was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one she had left behind her life for. And she had no intentions of letting her go.

"Stay with me tonight, Haruka," Michiru whispered as she sat up to rest her forehead against the blonde's. Haruka responded by tilting her head and leaning forward into a deep passionate kiss. As Michiru allowed Haruka's tongue access, the blonde slipped her free hand up the woman's dress to find that she wasn't wearing panties. She pulled out of the kiss to look at Michiru's gentle face, to see her thrilled expression as long fingers gently tickled at the space between the woman's legs. Michiru inhaled excitedly and thrust her hips forward, wanting more. But Haruka pulled her fingers away and slinked them up to the swimmer's supple breasts.

"I'll stay with you tonight, the next night, and every other night after that. And tonight, I won't let you leave my side," Haruka stated in her deep husky voice. She felt Michiru's body shutter as her fingers brushed against the hardened nipples.

"…Good, I don't want you to leave. I want you to touch me gently," Michiru nibbled Haruka's collarbone and started to guide her out of the chair…and towards her room.

Haruka blinked in the darkness until her eyes could see well enough to move. From what she could see, the room was huge with its own bathroom. Michiru switched on a dimmer and Haruka could now see the beautiful detail of the canopy bed. The swimmer walked passed her to shut the door and wrap her arms around Haruka's waist.

"I hope you'll give me the tour to this place later. It's so big I feel like I'll get lost," Haruka replied. Michiru smiled and moved away, reaching behind her back to untie the ribbon holding her dress up. Haruka bit her tongue as the blue summer dress slid down the swimmer's curvaceous figure and fell lightly to the floor, revealing her beautiful naked form. She let her lover unzip her leather jacket and unbutton her shirt, slipping both down her arms and eventually dropping them at their feet. Michiru pulled the blonde toward her, pressing their now bare chests together and used the distraction to unzip the former gang leader's pants. Haruka closed her eyes as warm fingers hooked the straps of her panties and slid them down. They, too, ended up in the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Let's get comfortable," Michiru cooed softly. She took Haruka by the wrist and led her to the bed. The aqua-haired swimmer lay on her side, pulling the down comforter over their bodies. Haruka grinned and coaxed the beauty onto her back, entwining her fingers with her lover's.

"Have you ever done this before?," the blonde wondered.

"No, you'll be the first…well, the first woman I've ever been with. I had a boyfriend for a little while, but we never got far enough to do anything." Michiru giggled as her lover's fingers caressed her stomach.

"I see. All right, I'll take it easy on you…this time." Michiru grinned and snaked her fingers through Haruka's short hair. The blonde trailed her fingers down the swimmer's center, and rested her palm gently against the moistened mound. Michiru moaned as Haruka rubbed up and down against her arousal, pleasing her throbbing loins. Before too long the blonde's fingers were coated in the swimmer's love juices, and she withdrew momentarily to suck her fingers clean.

"…H-Haruka…," Michiru purred, urging the tall woman to continue. The former gang leader didn't waste time, repositioning herself to plant a line of butterfly kisses down her center. Michiru arched her back and gritted her teeth as she tried to contain her excitement, fighting back the urge to scream. But as Haruka's tongue slowly dragged up her wet lips she just couldn't help it anymore. She cried out as Haruka stroked her sex, setting her insides on fire and bringing forth the first of her orgasms. Michiru pulled at her lover's hair as the sensations only grew stronger and she began thrashing, at the on-set of a second. Haruka may not have been the smartest person, or good at anything other than fighting and motorcycling. But if there was one thing she was truly an expert at it was the skill of pleasuring a woman.

"…It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?" This was ten minutes later and Michiru was laying curled up against Haruka's stomach. The water maiden nuzzled her lover's smooth skin, inhaling her intoxicating musky scent.

"It seems like we've known each other forever. I feel completely at ease with you."

"You sure you want to be? I might be unfaithful…"

"I trust you Haruka. Afterall…,' Michiru grinned and made a line of very light kisses down the former gang leader's belly, '…I wouldn't have wanted you to make love to me if I didn't." Haruka sighed and wound the other woman's hair between her fingers, accepting her lover's soft gentle hands and tender kisses. She was happy to have this woman in her life. And Haruka swore to herself that she would do whatever she had to to keep her safe.


End file.
